


The Destiny of William Whele

by callay



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Bewilderment of Heart, But the dubcon is optional, Choose Your Own Adventure, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Smut, Whele Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At his lowest point, William discovers a strange new connection to Alex, a mysterious message about fate, and, just possibly, hope for the future.</p><p>This is an interactive fic totaling about 8000 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Destiny of William Whele

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisiswherethefishlives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswherethefishlives/gifts).



> This is an interactive fic - click the link below to play. I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts, so come back and comment afterwards! (P.S. Since I've been asked, there's no secret ending in this one, just the two. :) )
> 
> Many thanks to [kyrilu](http://www.kyrilu.tumblr.com) for patient beta-ing, and to both mods of the [exchange](http://www.dominionexchange.tumblr.com) for their hard work.

Click to play [The Destiny of William Whele](http://www.philome.la/callay120/the-destiny-of-william-whele/play).


End file.
